The Ballad of Love and Hate
by dreamcatcher5
Summary: Kagome's life is turned upside down after years of trying to forget the past. However, it seems that past is unwilling to forget her. Sess/Kag


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything put the plot.

_

* * *

_

**The Ballad of Love and Hate**

**Chapter 1**

_**"Love writes a letter and sends it to hate. My vacations ending, I'm coming home late. The weather was fine and the ocean was great and I can't wait to see you again."**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome was breathing heavily. She stood frozen on the busy street corner, she could have sworn that she has seen a ghost. As she was crossing the street a head of sliver hair had caught her eye. Many people had been sporting that certain color of hair as it was in this season, what caught her of guard was when that head turned and two golden eyes met hers. Panic has rushed through her body, she turned white. Her body screamed for her to run after the person that had crossed her path, but she couldn't move. Her feet felt as though they were planted in cement.

It had been years since Kagome had been in the Feudal Era. After the Shikon Jewel was completed she willing gave it to Inu Yasha hoping that he would make wish that would mean they could be together. She had been naive. His wish brought Kikyou back, breathing true breath into her and turning her clay body into one of true flesh. The pain still ran deep, but she had returned to her era dutifully finishing school and then moving on to University. After University she gained an internship that took her to New York. She lived there for a few years before returning to Tokyo a few months ago to take a position at the Japanese edition of Vogue.

Felling someone brush past her Kagome was woken from her trance. Realizing that she was still standing in the same spot she moved to pick up her foot and took a step forward, finding she was no longer planted on the corner. Her steps started small, but as she pushed the memories to the back of her head her pace quickened and she regained her place in the flanks of the busy Tokyo street.

Reaching her destination she entered a large glass sky scrapper. Approaching the front desk the young woman sitting there smiled and stood bowing her head.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi!"

"Good morning." Kagome hated that she couldn't remember the girls name, but she gave her a small smile as she passed.

Reaching the elevator Kagome reached out a delicate finger and touched the up button. Tapping her foot impatiently she couldn't help but stop when she heard a velvety voice talking to the building receptionist. It sounded so familiar, she was about to turn her head to look when she hear the ding of the elevator announcing its presence, as the doors opened she gracefully stepped inside waiting for the machine to take her to her final destination. The doors were beginning to close, but a hand reached through and stopped them. Looking up, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. There standing in front of her was a sight she never thought she would experience in her era.

"Sesshomaru." She barely whispered.

Calculating eyes took in her form. He gently sniffed the air around him. Something passed through those golden eyes, what she couldn't tell.

"Miko."

Fully stepping into the compartment, Kagome automatically felt that the space was not large enough to hold him. He stood there his silver hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes were just as gold as she had remembered. The markings that adorned his face still stood out against his porcelain skin. He was not dressed the way she remember, but then again it was 2009. He wore dark fitted black pants that enhanced his male figure. A white button up shirt hugged his chest and arms.

The doors closed finally closed. It had seemed like she had been staring at him an eternity when in actuality it was only a few moments. If he was still alive and in Japan, did that mean that Inu Yasha was still alive too?

His voice broke her from her train of thought. "You should not stand with your mouth agape unless you wish to catch flies."

Closing her mouth she could do nothing but stare. Finally once again registering her surroundings and her frame of mind Kagome placed a hand on his arm as if he was just a figment before stating, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I am here for a meeting with you."

"What? No, how are you? Alive."

He generated a cold glare in her direction. Stupid human, he thought, did she really not know?

"I'm a demon Kagome."

He said her name, he had never said her name. Okay, maybe once, but she didn't know if she was making that up or not. She didn't even know that he knew her name. Taking in a large breath of air she turned away from him.

"I know that, I just didn't think that you would still be around."

"Do you think me weak?" there was an agitated edge to Sesshomaru's voice.

"No, I just didn't know how long demon's actually lived." Sucking in another breath of air she once again turned to him. "Is Inu Yasha..." but she was cut off by the elevator doors opening and Sesshomaru briskly walking through the opening and away from her.

She wondered why he ran off it he was supposedly here to see her, but shrugged it off. She had much more to deal with, like him actually being alive and in Tokyo and in the same building as her. Shaking her head she almost bumped into her secretary Suri as she made her way to her office.

"Sorry, Ms. Higurashi." Suri stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Suri, and I thought I told you to call me Kagome. Ms. Higurashi reminds me of my mother and I'm not that old." Kagome added a smile to the end of her statement.

But Suri quickly apologized and scurried off. Kagome didn't understand why Suri acted the way that she did, she was almost afraid of Kagome, something that she wasn't used too. Most people enjoyed her company and felt at ease around her. Making her way to her glass desk, she sat behind it looking at the pile that was left on top of it.

She had spreads and shoots to go through as well as look through a collection of an up and coming designer this afternoon, but her heart just wasn't in it today. She had too many questions, too many memories. Leaning over she laid her forehead atop the pile.

"I didn't know I was paying you to sleep at work."

Kagome's head shot up and there true to form was Sesshomaru standing in her doorway arms crossed and face stoic.

"You don't pay me."

"I do now. I bought this magazine and you will now be answering to me."

"What the fuck is your deal Sesshomaru?" Kagome couldn't believe that those words had come out of her mouth. She shouldn't be antagonizing him, he was still Lord of the West, most powerful demon of his time and probably still holding that position.

He was across the room in a second, having pulled her from her seat and holding her arms tightly, mere centimeters from her face. "How dare you speak to met that way. Do you forget your position, not only are you human, but you now work for me. You are underneath me both in race and work relation. You would do best to remember your manners or you will no longer hold your place in this office and I will make sure you do not work in the fashion industry at all, or any other industry for that matter. I am powerful, as both the demon that I was and still am, and now as a business man."

Pushing her back into her chair he still stood, towering over her.

"You should also realize that I Sesshomaru am the best at what I do and this new business venture of yours would fail without me." Kagome had grown arrogant over the years, but she was correct in that she was the best in the business. Every magazine wanted her, every publishing house, she had discovered a great deal of up an coming designers as well as models that all held great loyalty to here. Sesshomaru knew this too, but he wouldn't be intimidated by this small wisp of a woman.

She was just as irritating as he remembered, though she had picked up a new trait as well. Arrogance, and it looked good on her. Quickly dismissing his thought of her. He regained composure of his thoughts and glared menacingly at her.

Rolling her eyes she puller herself closer to the desk and began to look through the pile that still lay on her desk. Even though she had wished that it would disappear. Sesshomaru was even more annoyed at how she simply dismissed him. Not wanting her to think she won he was out of her office before she had time to even lift her head.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Things will start picking up. Let me know what you think.


End file.
